Currently, at least one key is disposed on a mobile phone, and user triggers operations to the mobile phone by pressing key(s). Due to the existence of the key(s), in the case that the size of display screen is fixed, the existence of the key(s) will increase the size of mobile phone; on the other hand, in the case that the size of mobile phone is fixed, the existence of the key(s) will decrease the size of display screen.
Consequently, the number of keys is reduced as much as possible in the existing mobile phone design, and display screen is implemented as touch screen, thereby realizing operations to mobile phone. Although such mobile phone design can achieve excellent tradeoff between the number of keys and the size of display screen to some extent, there's still at least one key in the mobile phone, for example, user interface home page display key (home key).
Besides, it is not convenient to implement the following operations by touch screen, for example, when photographing, it is inconvenient to make camera operations by touch screen; when shutdown, it is also inconvenient to make shutdown operation by touch screen; when listening to audio or watching video, it is also inconvenient to make volume adjustment operations by touch screen. Therefore, sometimes volume controlling key, power key, camera key etc. are provided on mobile phone.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mobile phone without key(s) and a command recognition method for said mobile phone without key(s), and correspondingly, an electronic device without key(s) and a command recognition method for said electronic device without key(s).